Afreda and the Rainbow Pixie Dust:Prologue
Afreda's POV It was a hot summer day in Pixie Hollow. The dust talent fairies are busy working their wings off to package and deliver all types of pixie dust. There were now Garden Pixie Dust, Fast flying Pixie Dust, Animal Pixie Dust, Light Pixie Dust and more. All of this happened thanks to one brilliant fairy named Zarina. I've always looked up to her and Fairy Gary. I've even started my own pixie dust experiences and asked questions about it all the time. "Fairy Gary, why couldn't we make specific types of pixie dust? Like, maybe we can make firework talent pixie dust, or, or, maybe an enhanced fast flying talent pixie dust dust that enables the fast flyer to fly faster than ever!" I rambled on to Fairy Gary, my overseer. He sighs, "How many times do I have to tell you? 'Why don't you ask Zarina?' Is it that hard to do? I maybe a dust talent fairy but I'm no Pixie Dust Alchemy talent fairy!" "B-but... she's busy making her own and she might not listen to me..." I muttered and went back to packaging more pixie dust. "Terence! Have you dropped off pixie dust to the fairies yet?" Fairy Gary suddenly asked another dust talent fairy, Terence, who also happens to be my best friend as well as my crush. "Yup! Finished today's and half of tomorrows!" "Good. And remember--" "One cup each. No more. No less. Got it Fairy Gary." "I think every one gets it Fairy Gary no matter how many times you remind us." I muttered and giggled under my breath. The next day was the same except I got pulled over by Fairy Gary, which is a weird thing since a fairy only gets pulled over if they have to do Fairy Gary's extra errands or they are in trouble. "F-fairy Gary... A-am I in trouble?" "Nope. I just want you to meet someone for a second." He flies towards his office and motions me to follow him. I did as told. "Fairy Gary, how long do I have to stay here? I have some pixie dust to make!" A girl's voice called out in his office. "Just a moment now, I brought the girl I've told you about." Fairy Gary said as he opened his door. I followed him without making a single sound, well, except the flutter of my wings of course. "Zarina, meet Afreda. The very curious dust-talent fairy I've always talked to you about." As I saw Zarina, I almost fainted. I mean, it's her, the Zarina. "Well, if it isn't 'mini me', as Fairy Gary and I like to call you." Zarina said while chuckling. "Z-zarina! What is she doing here Fairy Gary?" I asked him. "Well, Zarina and I both talked about you for quite some time, well, ever since you've been asking me about those pixie dust questions and we both agreed that you can be trained by her to learn all about Pixie Dust Alchemy." "Yup, since you're just as curious as I am about Pixie Dust, I considered letting you be my... 'Student' I guess and I will be your 'mentor'." I squealed and fluttered for a little bit, but calmed down afterwards. "S-sorry, I just got excited since... I'll be working alongside with the famous Zarina!" "I guess that means your taking up my offer." Zarina said while chuckling and smiled at me. I know this was the best decision I have made in my entire life here in Pixie Hollow. Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Fanfiction